The Sixth Year
by Gennie-Has-Landed234
Summary: When Sirius died Remus Lupin became Harry's Godfather. During the summer Voldemort attcks Hogwarts and Harry recuses Snape only receiving burns on his back and head. Read and Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

The Sixth Year

By Gennie-Has-Landed234

Chapter One

Harry Potter stood in the doorway of the Great Hall, flanked by his closest friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. The Hall was alive with twinkling candles and a thousand stars sparkled through the enchanted ceiling, several of the resident ghosts floated about the room but it was otherwise empty. The long tables had been set with the golden plates and goblets used during the start-of-term Welcoming Feast. The staff table was similarly set, with crystal goblets and golden plates, the Head Master's high-backed golden gilded chair sat waiting for the powerful wizard who guided and protected the school to arrive.

Dressed in their school uniforms, the teenagers hesitated at the threshold. Harry was particularly nervous about the returning students, who even now were on the Hogwarts Express steaming into Hogsmeade Station. His summer vacation, all of theirs really, had been eventful. From the secret training sessions to improve his growing abilities, to learning to Apparate, to discovering the ability to communicate with his dead godfather had occupied the holidays for Harry and his friends. It seemed as if they had spent the summer struggling to stay one step ahead of the Dark Lord and his increasingly blatant activities, his obsession with killing Harry.

Just the day before, Voldemort had attempted to breech the defences of Hogwarts itself, trying to kill both Snape and Harry. Harry had managed to save Snape from the killing curse that Voldemort had aimed at his Death Eater-turned-spy. He had not been so fortunate, and had been hit in the back by the Avada Kadavra that Voldemort flung as him as Harry grasped the scarlet-gold tail feathers of the Phoenix who appeared to rescue him. As Fawkes had lifted them toward the Gryffindor Tower, Harry had carried an unconscious Snape, hanging suspended from his ankle, and the killing curse had hit him.

What had been a crushing blow to those who cared about him and were watching at that moment, turned in to joyful disbelief as Harry regained consciousness in the Gryffindor common room with minor scorch marks on his head and back. How he had survived, another battle with Voldemort was less a concern to Harry than the rage of the Potions Master when he learn that Harry had held him upside down, his robes falling to his nose, and his underwear displayed for all to see. Harry was still nervously waiting for that blow to hit.

Soft, warm fingers slid into his cold hand, and Harry looked down in to the warm brown eyes of Ginny Weasley. She smiled at him, he felt a tug at the corner of his mouth as he tried to smile back, and settled for squeezing her hand gently. Dumbledore had warned them that among the returning students would be those recruited by their own parents as spies for Voldemort. Certain names had instantly sprung to mind: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. Harry wondered how many others there were within the ranks of the Slytherins.

"Alright, Harry?" Remus Lupins quiet voice came from behind him. Harry turned his head and a smile lit his face at the sight of his new godfather and the tall aged wizard beside him. Albus Dumbledore was resplendent in sapphire blue robes, richly embroidered with golden crescent moons, Remus clad in new, but simple robes of soft charcoal grey.

"Yeah, just a little nervous, I guess." Harry said, as Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You will be fine, Harry. As far as I know, word has not leaked out about what happened Saturday morning, so anyone with that knowledge could only have gotten it from Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore told him, with a reassuring pat on his arm. "Now, why don't you all go wait at the top of the stairs, as I believe the first carriages are coming up now."

They moved towards the Entrance Hall and stood at the top of the great stone stairs. Harry could see that Dumbledore was right as usual, and he could see the first thestral pulling a carriage up to the bottom of the steps. Ginny squeezed his hand and looking down Harry saw her jerk her head toward Ron and Hermione. Looking over, Harry grinned when he saw that Hermione was holding Ron's hand, and Ron had a strange, woolly look on his face. He looked back down at Ginny, who just giggled, and smiled.

"Harry! Ginny! Ron! Hermione!" Neville Longbottom ran up the stairs to greet them all enthusiastically, followed by a steady stream of fellow sixth year students, Gryffindor and other houses. The sheer numbers of group soon carried them in the Great Hall and they all found themselves seated at the long house table surrounded by all of their returning friends.

As the large hall filled with returning students, the noise level grew to deafening proportions. Many Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sixth and seventh year students greeted the Gryffindors with shouts of welcome. The Slytherins seemed to filter in last, Draco Malfoy at the head of the group, flanked by his hulking cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He scanned the room with a sneering look of arrogance, his eyes stumbling when they came about Harry and his friends at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by returning members of the DA. Malfoy turned his back on the group and swept off to the Slytherin table on the other side of the room.

Harry glanced toward the staff table and was surprised to find that it had filled, with the exception of Professor McGonagall, who was with the first years. He saw that Remus was seated to the left side of the Headmaster and McGonagall's empty seat to his right. Remus caught his eye and smiled, Harry happily returned it. Further down the table, Harry was startled to see Alastor Moody sitting beside Professor Snape. Snape was wearing a parody of smile, filled with triumph and superiority, his eye fixed on the Slytherin House table. Looking over, Harry caught sight of the pale, disbelieving face of Draco Malfoy staring back. Suddenly, it dawned on Harry that Draco had thought Snape was dead, told this by either his father or Voldemort.

"May I have your attention, please?" Professor McGonagall was saying, the Sorting hat and stool at the front of the room, a line of first years, pale and nervous, standing in front of the staff table.

Harry readily remembered his first year, and how scared he was, as he stood in front of the whole school, terrified that he would fail whatever task was in front of him. One of the first year boys at the end of the line looked like he was going to faint or vomit. Catching his eye, Harry smiled at him encouragingly and received a trembling smile in return.

A rip in the brim of the Sorting Hat opened and it began to sing:

"When this school was built  
By the wise founders four  
Each had their own beliefs  
On what students should learn more.  
Give me those purebloods of cunning  
Slytherin cried with pleasure;  
Those of intelligence and cleverness  
Said Ravenclaw, I treasure;  
Those of brave heart and courage  
I will take, said Gryffindor;  
And good Hufflepuff said  
The rest I will teach loyalty and more.  
So I sort you, as I must  
To fill the houses with living soul;  
Divided by strengths you may be  
But all parts of the greater whole.  
The houses must unite, stand together  
Or I fear, face a bitter toll.  
And again I must warn you, quite  
That the struggle has already begun;  
Between those of darkness and light.  
An attack on hallow halls thwarted,  
Battlements unbreeched, and solid stood.  
Uncommon allies standing together  
For the common good.  
Some have already been battle tested,  
Making the choice between easy and right.  
Tested and true, follow the one  
That shines like a golden light.  
Show to all in word and deed,  
To treasure lives, love is strength  
This is my warning all take heed,  
For your strength comes from within,  
Together we have might, apart we splinter.  
Now let the sorting begin."

There was silence in the Great Hall after the song was over, and then the whispers started, with many heads turned toward the Gryffindor table. Harry sat up straight, his head high, his eyes locked on the Sorting hat, and his cheeks flaming. He wasn't sure whether anyone was going to figure out what happened from the song, but he was proud of what he'd done. Ginny's hand slipped into his under the table reassuringly. Harry turned and looked down at her with a smile, and then met Ron and Hermione's eyes across the table. They both grinned at him like the co-conspirators they were, and Harry grinned back Tugging Ginny a little closer, her hand tucked into his, Harry settled back to watch the sorting.

The first years were sorted quickly into their respective houses, and Harry cheered as loud as the rest for each new Gryffindor. He smiled in greeting to those who passed him to dive into an empty seat of the table, knowing they just wanted to disappear from sight after been watched by the whole school. Finally, the stool and hat were whisked away and Professor McGonagall took her seat beside Dumbledore.

The Headmaster stood, and the room fell silent. He smiled out at them, spreading his arms as if embrace them all. "To all our newcomers: Welcome! To our returning students: Welcome Back! Now is the time to eat, not talk. Tuck in!"

With a wave of his hand, food appeared on all the tables, and for a long time, nothing was heard but the sound of cutlery on the golden plates. The ghosts flew in to the room from all angles, each of the house ghosts skimming over their tables, Sir Nicholas Mimsy-Porpington, the Gryffindor ghost, settled between Dennis and Colin Creevy. He was dressed in a high collared shirt with a stiff ruff to hold his almost severed head up.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas!" Neville Longbottom greeted him enthusiastically.

Harry looked over at Neville, and was pleased to see a new, more confident air about him. "Hey, Neville! Did you get a new wand?" He called.

"Oh yes!" Neville nodded, reaching into his robes, and pulling out a gleaming new dark coloured wand. "Isn't it a beauty?"

"Yeah, Neville, that's great!" Harry told him with a pang. Neville's old wand, his father's actually, had been snapped in two during the battle with the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries.

Deserts of every kind finished off the feast, and Harry found his eyelids drooping as he sat listening to Ron describe Fred and George's Shoppe in Diagon Alley, with all the sweets and gadgets they had invented. He was waxing poetically about the Extendable Ears when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

Harry opened his eyes as the Headmaster stood waiting for the hall to quiet down.  
"A few start of term notices: For the first year students and all returning students, the Forbidden Forest is a very dangerous place and off limits to all students, without exception." Dumbledore cast an eye toward the Gryffindor table where Ron, Hermione and Harry sniggered softly. "Also. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, asked me to remind you that there is to be no magic performed in the corridors between classes, and for an extensive list of the other items banned in the corridors, please see the notice fastened on his office door."

"We are pleased to have this year two Divination teachers, Professors Trelawney and Firenze sharing the duties. Professor Alastor Moody is filling the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, with assistance from Professor Remus Lupin, who is also serving as a special assistant to me." Dumbledore's clear blue eyes swept over the students sitting quietly at the tables. "I feel I must also emphasis what the Sorting Hat said, ehm, sang, earlier. Each of you has been sorted in to one of the four houses based on your strengths: Slytherin for cunning; Ravenclaw for cleverness; Hufflepuff for loyalty; and Gryffindor for courage. Build on your strengths and rely on those of your fellow students, to strengthen yourselves and Hogwarts."

"Now that we have finished our splendid feast, it is time to go to bed, so we are all ready for classes bright and early tomorrow." Dumbledore said, dismissing the students.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny jumped up with hurried goodbyes, and went to collect the first years. Harry watched as the hall emptied, and felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Alright, Harry." Remus Lupin asked, his alert grey eyes searching his face as Harry looked up.

"I'm fine, Remus, just don't want to get trampled." Harry stood and walked with him towards the Entrance Hall.

"You truly feel alright, though, Harry? You are still a bit peaky looking." Remus asked, as they climbed the marble stairs.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all." Harry looked around as students passed them on both sides. "Strange to have all these people around, isn't it?"

Remus laughed. "Yeah, the castle feels crowded tonight, after all these weeks of having it to ourselves." Remus stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady, wishing Harry a good night as he disappeared inside.

The common room was empty, and Harry continued up to the dormitory. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were happily chattering away, but Ron was still not there. Harry greeted the others and listened absently to the others as he got undressed and slid into bed. He took off his glasses, and left his hangings open on the side of his bed nearest Ron's, but dropped immediately off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was an old nightmare that had him sitting straight up in bed, in a cold sweat with his chest heaving. The flash of green light, and his parents screaming as Voldemort killed them fifteen years ago. Harry saw that Ron had come to bed and was snoring gently, as were his other dorm mates. Taking deep breathes, Harry cleared his mind, smoothed the walls in his brain, and tried to go back to sleep. He dozed fitfully off and on until morning, but never truly when back to sleep.

Finally Harry gave up trying, got up and dressed quietly. His head ached dully and his eyes were gritty with tiredness as he made his way down to the Great Hall. It seemed his appetite had gone the way of his sleep, but Harry sipped on orange juice, and tried to eat a piece of toast. The Hall slowly filled up around him, and he managed a smile when Ron and Hermione slid in on either side of him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked immediately, helping herself to scrambled eggs and bacon.

"I didn't sleep very well, that's all," Harry assured her.

Professor McGonagall walked up. "Class schedules, Potter here's yours. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. She turned to leave, and walked into Ginny, who gave her a quick hug. "Ginny! Good morning, here is yours too." A little pink in the cheeks, McGonagall moved down the table.

Ginny settled in across from Harry as they all looked at their schedules.

Harry scowled at the schedule in his hand. "Potions! I have to start my week with Potions first thing Monday morning, with Potions on Wednesday, and double Potions last thing on Friday afternoon! This N.E.W.T. level stuff may just kill me!"

Hermione grabbed his schedule. "Yes, but look at the rest of this, Harry, Charms, Transfigurations, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and look, 2 afternoons a week for 'advanced training'! This is an easy schedule!"

Harry grabbed it back. "Well, what do your schedules look like?" He grumbled at her.

"Looks like I have about the same thing, Harry, except I have Herbology and History of Magic those afternoons." Ron answered him between bites of sausage.

"Me too, but I also have Arithmancy." Hermione told him.

"Well, Mum always says that misery loves company." Ron announced, gathering his things, and standing. "What are we waiting for?"

The only good thing about sixth year Potions was that there were only about a dozen students from all houses in the class. Unfortunately, one of them was Draco Malfoy, who sneered at them as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in.

"At least Crabbe and Goyle are too thick to be here." Ron said under his breath, as they sat down.

Snape swept into the dungeon classroom with his usual black scowl. Harry couldn't help but smile, the picture of Snape upside-down flickered in his head.

"Something funny Potter? Five points from Gryffindor." Snape snarled as he glared down at Harry from his desk.

Harry gritted his teeth and kept his face expressionless. He could feel both Ron and Hermione's silent anger, but kept his eyes firmly locked on the chest area of the black robed figure. Snape was not going to get a raise out of him.

"In my N.E.W.T. level potions classes, you will find that you have more freedom to advance at your own pace, learn as much," Snape glared at Harry. "Or as little as you would like. You are in this class because you have met my requirements and have chosen a career path that necessitates knowledge in potion making. It is your choice what you make of this opportunity." He swept the room with cold glittering eyes. "We will start with a refresher on antidote potions." He waved his wand. "Instructions on the board, begin."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione worked in silence, having exchanged meaningful looks. They had not been sure what to expect of Snape after Harry had saved his life Saturday morning. It appeared that he had resumed his normal unfair, foul ways.

"Potter, it says shred those mandrake roots, not chop them. Five points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered, as he swept past.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Harry shook his head fractionally, resolved not to give Snape the satisfaction. He bent his head over his work, carefully re-shredding the roots. Hearing Draco Malfoy sniggering at the front of the classroom did nothing to help Harry's dark mood, but he was not going to give Snape the satisfaction of knowing he was angry.

The class turned out to be slow torture for Harry and his friends, with Snape taking a total of twenty-five points from Gryffindor. Harry was glad to escape and go to Transfiguration with Ron and Hermione before he lost his temper. They got out of the dungeons and Ron and Hermione exploded.

"I can't believe that git!" Ron fumed. "After what you did!"

"Why d'you sit there, Harry? Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione demanded.

Harry stopped in his steps, his friends bumping into him, almost knocking him over. "No! It will make it worse!" He looked at them. "He just put it all together and knows I flashed his underpants to everyone. If I can just stick it out, he'll get over it sooner or later." He rubbed his pounding temple. "I just hope I survive."

Hermione put a hand on his arm. "Your scar hurting?" She asked quietly, leaning into him, examining his pale face.

"No, just a regular old headache," Harry said with a laugh, hoping to calm her fears. Turning her towards the stairs, they continued up the marble staircase.

Transfiguration was almost a party after Potions, with Professor McGonagall giving a similar speech about N.E.W.T. level classes. They spent their first class reviewing various switching spells and cross species transfiguration, as they were going to start learning human transfiguration. Harry was able to forget the dull pounding in his head for a while, as he got wrapped up in the lesson.

"A foot long essay on the inherent dangers of human transfiguration, due next lesson." Professor McGonagall told the class as she dismissed them. 'Potter, Weasley, a word if you please."

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged his shoulders, and they walked up to McGonagall's desk, Hermione at their heels. Professor McGonagall glared at them a moment, before her face softened into a smile. "Do you think between you, with Miss Granger's help, that the two of you could captain the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, yes, Professor!" Hermione answered for them, as Ron's mouth was hanging open and Harry was still trying to believe what he had heard.

Monday set the tone for the whole first week of classes. Potions lessons were torture, with Snape taking points from Harry at every opportunity, while the rest of his classes were fine. Homework assigned had been manageable so far. Harry had classes Monday and Wednesday afternoons with Remus and Dumbledore, practicing Legilimency and advanced wand less magic. Once they had gotten over the shock of being made co-captains for the Quidditch team, Harry and Ron had gotten right to work on setting up team practices and tryouts for the two open chaser positions, although Ginny was a shoo in for one of them.

Unfortunately, Harry had been plagued by nightmares every night, watching his parents, Cedric and Sirius, dying in a jet of green light. Unable to help, as if stuck in sand, Harry was forced to stand and watch, struggling in vain to save anyone. He always woke up with his chest heaving and head pounding, unable to get more than an hour of sleep a night. In an effort to avoid questions, Harry had been getting to breakfast early, skipping lunch, and catching dinner late. He hadn't seen Remus since their Wednesday class, although Hermione was getting worried about him.

Harry sat in double Potions on Friday afternoon, striving to keep his temper in check and just endure the last few minutes. Snape was in a mood and had already managed to take twenty points from Harry, who sat like a statue, looking straight ahead.

"Your assignment will be turned in next lesson. Everyone may go." Snape said in a sneer. "Except you, Potter."

A feeling of defeat washed over Harry as he packed his book, quill, and parchment into his bag. Standing beside his desk, waiting for the room to clear, Harry knew that he could not continue the term in this class, with Snape taking points from him every time he breathed wrong. His weary mind was not up to this, he thought, the sleepless nights had taken their toll. He heard the door to the dungeon classroom close.

"Well, Potter, if you believed that your actions on my behave last Saturday would change things, I hope I have proven you wrong. I will not be obligated to you!" Snape snarled coldly, his dark eyes glittering in his sallow face, as he stepped in front of Harry.

Obligated? It suddenly dawn on Harry what Snape had been going on about all week, and it infuriated him. Too exhausted and drained to care, Harry dropped his bag and took a step toward Snape, their noses almost touching.

"You think you're obligated to me? And here I thought you'd found out about your underpants showing!" Harry raged at Snape, his emerald eyes shooting green fire into Snape's dark ones. "Don't give it another moments thought, Professor, you owe me nothing! It certainly wasn't anything personal!"

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Snape hurled back at him.

"It was just my hero thing, as you told Voldemort! My bloody stupid saving people thing as Hermione calls it! Seems I have this inability to stop myself from saving someone whose life is in danger! Started with Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, the little girl at the bottom of the lake during the second task, and even bringing Cedric's body back because his...his ghost asked me to!" Harry was screaming now, his face white. "That stupid impulse I have that led 5 of my friends to the Department of Mysteries last June where they were all hurt; that thing I have that brought my godfather to his death."

Harry was horrified to hear his voice break on that last word, his eyes still burning into Snape's had filled with tears. He torn his gaze away and flung his bag over his shoulder, trying to affect a dramatic exit before Snape could kill him or he broke down in front of the greasy git.

Even that was taken from him, as the scar on Harry's forehead suddenly seared with pain and agony exploded in his mind. He was unprepared, his walls had dropped in his rage, and the pain that seared through him was incredible. No longer aware of his surroundings, Harry fought to slam the walls back into place, shield his mind from the flames that felt like they were engulfing his brain.

As if from a long distance, a voice cried, "Potter! Potter!" Firm hands eased him to the stone floor. "Harry? Can you hear me?" The voice was roughly gentle, familiar, yet unfamiliar, but Harry latched on to the sound. Clutching at his head, struggling to get a breath, he thrashed around as the pain became unbearable, until he was hauled up and held firmly. Swirling blackness threatened to engulf him, and Harry lost track of time, until he managed to get the walls in place, smooth them, and reached for his wrist, pressing the watch.

The trill of Phoenix song sounded, comforting and calming, lessening the pain. His stomach still churned, and his head pounded painfully, but he was able to open his eyes. Harry startled to find Snape, sitting on the floor, supporting him, cushioning his head from the hard stone. Another wave of pain hit him, and his stomach heaved, Harry tried to push Snape away, but he didn't budge, turning Harry on his side. The classroom door banged open, and Remus entered at a run, with Dumbledore at his heels.

"Severus, what happened?" Dumbledore asked, as he knelt by Harry.

The soothing cool fingers helped the white-hot searing of his scar, and Remus moved to cradle Harry's head, as Snape stood up.

"I am not sure, Headmaster, but it may be because I provoked..."

"He knows, Professor..." Harry choked out, diverting Dumbledore's attention.

"What does he know, Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly, leaning down.

"Voldemort just found out from Malfoy that Snape was still alive, and he was really angry." Harry struggled to get up.

"Sit, Harry!" Remus told him sternly, a firm hand on his shoulder.

Harry sat, his head bowed with his Headmaster's hand still resting on his forehead. All he wanted to do was leave, to get away from the dungeon. It was bad enough that he'd lost control and screamed at Snape, who had probably taken a hundred points off Gryffindor, but then to have collapsed at his feet just completed his humiliation.

He looked at Remus pleadingly. "Please, I just want to leave." Harry whispered.

A look shot between Lupin and Dumbledore, and together they helped Harry up into a chair. The movement made Harry's head spin and he squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep steadying breathes, willing his churning stomach to settle down.

"I am not sure that you are ready to walk yet, Harry, and I doubt you want to be seen in this corridor under anything less than your own power." Dumbledore said sagely.

Harry slumped further back in his chair, the bitter taste of frustration in his mouth. He drew in to himself, checking and smoothing the walls in his mind, willing the lingering pain and shakiness to subside. Hating the weakness that made his legs still quiver, he tried to steel himself.

___________________________________________________-

Read and Reveiw!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Harry, when was the last time you actually slept?" Remus asked quietly, and Harry felt his godfather's hand on his chin, lifting it. "Look at me, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes, alight with pleading. "Do we have to do this here, Remus? Can't we just go?" He met Remus' soft grey eyes, surprised to see anger there.

"No, Harry, please answer the question?" Dumbledore's voice was unusually stern.

Harry looked up into the bright blue eyes. "Since last Saturday night, Professor, I've been having nightmares, just regular nightmares with flashes of green light."

"Your parents, Harry?" He asked, and Harry nodded. "Cedric, too?" Harry nodded again. "And, Sirius?" Harry dropped his eyes, and nodded jerkily; just wishing he could sink out of sight.

"Harry, less than a week ago you survived a curse that has killed everyone else it was ever cast at. For the second time in your life, it did not kill you, but it did affect you. Madame Pompfrey warned me of this, but I wanted you to be able to start the term without being singled out, yet again. I now see that I was wrong, and should have confined you to the hospital wing until you were better, instead of letting you struggle through the week." Dumbledore said, a touch of apology in his voice.

Harry's head snapped up, and he stood up before anyone could stop him, his head spinning in protest. "No, Professor, you did the right thing! It's my own fault I got hit again, and I'm fine except for the not sleeping. Please don't put me in the hospital wing, I feel stupid enough that I am too weak to fight off these scar attack things! I'll go right to bed now, I promise!" The over-bright green eyes pleaded with the Headmaster.

"This one hit you harder than usual, Harry, why?" Dumbledore asked his softly, his eyes looking into Harry's.

Harry sighed. "Because I got mad at Professor Snape and dropped my guard. I'm sorry, sir."

"Actually, Headmaster, I am afraid I must take the blame for that." Severus Snape spoke in a quiet voice, but his eyes were on Harry as he stepped forward. "I misinterpreted Potter's exhaustion and believed he felt he was able to now attend my classes without putting in any effort, as I owed him my life."

Dumbledore studied the two of them. "You mistook Harry's exhaustion as arrogance, Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster." The Potions Master answered, the voice almost unrecognized without the sneer in it. Harry kept his eyes on Dumbledore, but could feel Snape's scrutiny.

"And, of course, you have never truly witnessed what happens to Harry, what he suffers when Lord Voldemort's emotions are inflamed, have you, Severus?"

"No, sir, just the one time in your office last week, Headmaster." Snape said softly.

Harry turned, bending down to grab his book bag sitting on the floor next to Snape, the need to escape overwhelming. On top of everything else, the last thing in the world he wanted was pity from Severus Snape. The classroom spun again, firm hands caught and steadied him.

Harry stiffened, waiting for Snape to push him away. It did not come. Slowly, he raised his head and looked into the dark unreadable eyes. He wasn't sure what he saw there, but at least the pity he feared was not present.

"Perhaps, Severus, both of you need to re-evaluate your opinions of each other." Dumbledore said quietly, as Remus moved forward to take Harry's arm and start towards the classroom door.

"Potter, how many points have I taken from you this week?" Snape asked him.

Remus stopped, and looked down at Harry, who met his eyes unflinching. "Eighty, sir."

"Eighty points! Merlin's beard, Severus, what were you thinking?" Remus blazed, looking back at Snape.

"Remus, why don't you take Harry on up to Gryffindor Tower, I will be along in a moment." Dumbledore said quietly.

Remus took the book bag from Harry as they stepped out into the deserted corridor, keeping an arm around his shoulders to steady him. Harry could see that his godfather was angrier than he'd ever seen him.

"Remus?" Harry looked at him. "It's okay, really, it was just a hard week."

They had just walked up the marble staircase outside the Great Hall, where Harry could hear the clatter of cutlery and murmur of voices. Remus stopped dead in his tracks and turned toward Harry.

"I can allow a lot of things, Harry, make excuses for old grudges and perceived wrongs, but I have no stomach for a teacher who abuses his position!" The last came out in a low voice through clenched teeth. "Especially when he singles out one student for that abuse!"

"I'm sorry, Remus." Harry said, putting his hand on the other man's arm.

"Bloody hell, Harry! You don't have anything to be sorry for!" Remus told him.

"I'm sorry you're so upset, I shouldn't have yelled at Snape, I shouldn't have gotten so angry that I dropped my guard. It's my own fault, Remus." Harry said as he started up the staircase again. Remus followed him silently up to the tower and in to the deserted common room.

When Harry stopped, Remus waved him on up the dormitory stairs. Harry sighed and trudged upstairs. He sat down on the edge of his four-poster, his head throbbing again. He felt Remus sit down next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess I was also upset that you didn't tell me you were having nightmares, Harry."

Harry rubbed his hands over his face, and looked at his godfather with a crooked smile. "I was embarrassed that I was having nightmares like a little kid, Remus, but I should have told you. I just thought they would go way, is all." He looked up, his bright green eyes troubled. "I, um, I really had a go at Snape, probably earned every one of those eighty points, but he told me that he wasn't going to be obligated to me. Why does he hate me so much, Remus?"

"I am beginning to wonder that myself, Harry. I was surprised though, when we came in to the dungeon, to find him sitting on the floor holding on to you so you didn't hurt yourself." Remus told him, softy. "I'm not sure what to make of the man, either."

Harry undressed and climbed into his pyjamas, and got into bed while Remus watched. The dormitory door open and Professor Dumbledore walked in, carrying a tray food.

"Ah, very good, Harry, you are already in bed." He set the tray across Harry's knees and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Your friend Dobby sent this up for you, he thought you would like it."

Harry picked up the spoon and took a bite, more to please the Professor that anything, and found that it tasted very good. He took another bite.

"That's better, I do believe you've missed a few meals this week, too. Can't have you falling off your broom tomorrow during Quidditch practice, can we?" Dumbledore smiled at him. "I have sent for Madame Pompfrey, Harry, and I would like her to check you over. She is also going to bring you a potion that will help you sleep."

"Professor, how many points did Professor Snape take off Gryffindor because I yelled at him?" Harry asked quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"One hundred points." Harry's head came up in horror. "To Gryffindor for having the courage to tell him off when it was justified." Albus Dumbledore smiled at the look of astonishment on Harry's face. "You must have made your point."

"He said something about not being obligated to me, Professor." Harry said uncomfortably. "I just told him he didn't owe me anything, that it wasn't anything personal, it was just that saving people thing I have." Harry pushed the half eaten bowl away, his appetite gone again. A hand on his arm stopped him from pushing the tray away.

"Harry, do you know why you do that?" Dumbledore pinned Harry with a piercing blue gaze. "Love, Harry, the same love that filled your heart and repelled Voldemort in June; a pure love that fills you so full that it doesn't matter who needs the help, or even if you like them or not." A deep look of pride sparkled in the blue eyes. "Your mother's legacy, I believe, this deep, enduring kind of pure love, and it is truly one of your greatest strengths."

Dumbledore looked over his shoulder. "Ah, Poppy, there you are, with Harry's potion, no doubt."

Saturday morning dawned clear and sunny, just a light breeze blowing across the pitch as Harry and Ron walked toward the Quidditch field, broomsticks over their shoulders. The team was to meet them in an hour and tryouts were to begin shortly after that. Harry and Ron mounted their brooms and kicked off hard. It felt wonderful to Harry, flying high, the wind whipping through his hair, and the sheer exhilaration made his laugh out loud.

Madame Pompfrey's potion had knocked him out last night before dinner was even over, and Harry had slept for almost twelve uninterrupted hours. He felt rested and refreshed, the dull throb in his head gone. Although the nurse had told him he must come by the hospital wing every evening for a quick check and potion, until she was sure that he'd recovered from the effects of the curse. Harry didn't want to go through another week of the nightmares.

September flew into October with lessons, homework, and Quidditch practice three times a week. The second week of classes, all the returning members of the DA were invited to the Room of Requirement, everyone including, much to Harry's surprise, Cho Chang showed up. They settled on alternating classes every Tuesday or Thursday nights to accommodate Quidditch practices. Remus attended most of the DA sessions, mainly to assist and offer suggestions, making it clear that he was only there in a supporting role. Harry's chest swelled with pride when he found out that every sixth year in the DA had earned an O on their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. the prior June.

The first game of the year would be Gryffindor verse Slytherin, and Harry was determined that they would win. Snape had not said a word to Harry since the incident at the start of term, but Harry had felt those dark eyes follow him across the Great Hall on numerous occasions. Remus and Dumbledore continued to teach Harry advanced magic, training him to fine tune and use his powers. Harry was glad that he had not suffered any major attacks, but had noticed an increase in how often his scar throbbed and ached, to the point that it was not unusual to go days without relief.

Professor Moody's classes were lively, with frequent visits for the members of the Auror Squad in residence at the Shrieking Shack. The sixth years were refreshed on shielding and charms, with Harry frequently used by Moody to help demonstrate. When it was pointed out to Moody that every student in their class was a member of the DA, they progressed rapidly through defensive spells and charms, and clamoured for more. Remus stepped in, and after a lecture on secrecy, Alastor Moody began to teach the class offensive spells and charms that corresponded with their DA practices.

Hermione scanned the Daily Prophet every morning over breakfast for news of Voldemort's activities, but as October drew to a close, there were still no signs or news. Harry was uneasy, knowing that the frequent prickling in his scar indicated that the Dark Lord was actively plotting. The only thing he could be sure of was that Voldemort was no longer in Hogsmeade, or anywhere close to Hogwarts.

A notice had gone up on the board in the common room announcing the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term, would be the weekend before Halloween. Harry paid little attention to it, as he knew he would not be going. Ron grumbled when reminded that he, Hermione, and Ginny were also restricted from going. Feeling badly. Harry spoke with Remus, and then sent Hedwig to London with a post for Fred and George Weasley.

The morning flew by as the team and the hopeful new members played Quidditch. Ginny was a wicked flyer and did indeed gain the position of chaser by a unanimous decision of the other team members. Natalie MacDonald, a surprisingly strong third year took the other chaser position. By early afternoon, Harry was surprised to look down into the stands and see them half full of students and staff watching as the team wrapped up their practice. Ron flew up beside him as Harry signalled to the rest of the team to land.

'My stomach says six hours of practice is enough for the first time, mate.'

Harry grinned at him and raced him to the ground.

The rest of the weekend was spent working on homework and Quidditch strategy in the common room. Hermione supervised both, as well as making sure that Remus drank his Wolfsbane Potion every day. Tuesday was the full moon, and Harry was determined to make sure everything went all right, with Remus spending the night curled up in his room as a wolf.

Harry approached the Potions classroom with apprehension Monday morning, flanked by Ron and Hermione. He had not seen Snape since the incident Friday, and was not sure what to expect. They seated themselves at their usual seats in the back of the room, and sat silently. Harry flinched as the Potions Master swept in, slamming the door behind him. Striding to his desk, Snape immediately began to lecture the class on healing potions, without so much as a look at Harry, who slowly let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

The full moon passed peacefully that Tuesday night and Harry checked that Remus was sleeping peacefully in his chambers before going to classes Wednesday morning. He was sleeping better and Madame Pompfrey allowed him to start sleeping without her potion by that Friday. The weather started to get cooler and Hogwarts settled into the new term.

That Saturday dawned bright and warm for late October. Harry was up early and down at the Quidditch pitch by breakfast. Ron was sleeping in, and he, Hermione, and Ginny were meeting him before lunch. Kicking off from the ground, Harry flew fast around the field, executing several steep dives and rolling moves. On his fifth lap of the pitch, he saw Remus Lupin stood beside the field watching. With a grin, Harry streaked toward his godfather.

"Hi, Remus."

"Good morning, Harry, where is Ron?"

"Having a lie-in, I think." Harry told him as he dismounted from his Firebolt, and walked toward Remus.

"I don't like you down here by yourself, Harry." Remus said quietly, pinning Harry with a steely grey gaze.

Harry started guiltily. "Sorry, Remus, I didn't even think about it. I will make sure someone else is with me next time."

Remus nodded, and they walked over to the stands and sat down. "You have everything you need for your plans this afternoon, Harry?"

"Yeah, thanks for all your help, Remus. Fred and George came through with a bag of sweets and Dobby is helping me set up the room, including some lunch."

Remus slung an arm around Harry's shoulder, giving him a one-armed hug. "What are you doing for Halloween, Harry?" He asked quietly.

Harry looked at his godfather quizzically. "Just going to the feast like always, why?" He searched the light grey eyes, puzzled, as he saw deep sorrow simmering in their depths.

"I had just thought this year you might not want to go." Remus continued to watch him carefully.

"What do you mean, Remus? Why wouldn't I want to go to the feast?"

A light of understanding filled the grey eyes and Remus looked away quickly. Harry watched him, thinking hard, trying to figure out why this Halloween might have special meaning to him. "Remus?"

His godfather sighed, and the grey eyes that met the emerald green were soft with sorrow and guilt. "I never considered that you didn't know, Harry, and I am so sorry to be the one to tell you. Your parents were murdered on Halloween night. I thought you knew."

Harry blinked, the corners of his eyes prickling, their brilliant green depths suddenly over bright. "No, I didn't know. Hagrid told me how Voldemort killed them, but I never thought to ask when it happened." He leaned into Lupin, needing the human contact. "I never knew."

They sat in silence for several minutes. "And this makes it fifteen years, then?" Harry asked, the sounds of his mother's screams that night playing in his mind.

"Yes, fifteen years, but it seems like yesterday." Remus said, his arm tightening around Harry's shoulders. "It was like time stood still that night. Losing Lily and James, Sirius arrested for murdering Wormtail and those muggles, and I didn't even get to see you, Harry, before you were taken to the Dursleys. I lost everyone that I loved that night." Remus took a deep breath. "I don't even really remember much immediately after that, just drifting, like I was just biding my time. Then Albus Dumbledore tracked me down and asked me to come back to Hogwarts three years ago. I knew the timing was right, but wasn't sure you were here until the incident on the train."

"Why didn't you tell me who you were at first?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled at him. "You didn't recognize my name on the train, and Sirius had just escaped. I wanted to talk to Dumbledore before I said anything to you. Of course, he told me that you had never been told anything about your mum and dad, including their friends or history here at Hogwarts. He cautioned me about saying anything about Sirius as he thought you might be frightened if you knew he seemed to be after you, which it turns out you did anyway. Add to that the problems you had with the Dementors."

Harry snorted. "The Dementors that caused me to relive my parent's death over and over again."

"Yes, I remember feeling as if I'd been punched in the chest when you told me that, Harry."

"And then finding out that Sirius was my godfather, but had betrayed..." Harry's voice trailed off, the thoughts of the false accusation painful to both of them.

Remus tightened his arm again, giving Harry a hug as they sat there in silence for several long minutes.

"You have me now, Remus, we have each other, as well as friends who love us."

His godfather smiled and nodded, and together they made their way back up to the castle.

___________________________

You know the drill!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting in a corner of the common room with first and second years scattered about. Ron jumped up as Harry came in, almost tripping over a first year girl.

"Oi! Watch out midget! Harry!" Ron called across the room.

"RON!" exclaimed Hermione.

Harry walked over with a grin, reaching a hand out to Ginny, and pulling her to her feet. He turned and repeated the gesture with Hermione as well. Looping an arm around each, Harry guided them towards the portrait hole. "Come on, Ron."

He led them up to the Room of Requirement, and ushered them into a teashop with two tables set up inside, each table with two chairs. A cart stood beside them, with steaming tea and coffee, bottles of butterbeer, flagons of pumpkin juice, and a tray of sandwiches. A smaller cart held a pile of their favourite sweeties.

"I felt bad that you all were missing out on going to Hogsmeade because you were my friends. So with a little help, I brought a bit of Hogsmeade to you." Harry told them.

"Oh Harry, what a wonderful surprise!" Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek. Turning she grabbed Ron's hand and led him over to the table next to the tray of sandwiches.

"This is wonderful, Harry, and very thoughtful of you." Ginny told him softly, reaching up and kissing him gently.

"Are you kissing Harry before lunch, Ginny?" Ron's voice floated over to them. "Food first, kissing after!"

Ginny giggled and Harry laughed as they joined a red-faced Ron and Hermione. Dragging the chairs over, they all sat at one table and ate their lunch together, talking and laughing. The teenagers relaxed like they had not been able to do since before Harry's battle with Voldemort, since the summer holidays.

Hermione tactfully manoeuvred Ron to the second table with their chairs, his back toward Harry and Ginny. Harry smiled into Ginny's lively brown eyes and reached across the table to take Ginny's hand. He was amazed at how easy and natural it seemed to be. Snapping his fingers, Harry summoned several Chocolate Frogs, and then had to let go of Ginny's hand in order to catch them.

Ginny giggled as Harry handed her a frog, kissing her as she leaned across the table. Harry grinned as he recaptured her hand, not feeling the need to talk. He resisted the temptation to glance over at the next table where his best friends were, as he heard Hermione giggle softly. A warm feeling of contentment filled Harry, and for once, he felt at ease with the world.

They spent Sunday morning concentrating on homework, and then an afternoon Quidditch practice. Hermione had become the unofficial team manager, organizing practices, documenting new techniques, and generally keeping Ron and Harry on track.

The conversation with Remus kept repeating in Harry's mind, and after dinner he excused himself and headed to the library. It felt strange to Harry, as he scanned the shelves, to have to look up and read about your parents' deaths. He stood there looking at titles, not knowing where to start, feeling a little lost.

A hand touched his arm. "Harry?" Hermione stood beside him. "Can I help you find what you need?"

Harry looked at her quizzically.

She smiled at him. "I just took Remus his Wolfsbane, and he told me what happened yesterday. I was coming to find a book to bring you that might answer some of your questions."

"Thanks, Hermione, I didn't know where to start." Harry said gratefully.

Hermione took down several thick books and Harry carried them to a table. The account of what happened to his parents was brief, relaying only that Voldemort had appeared at the house in Godric's Hollow on Halloween evening of 1981, killed his dad and then his mum, before trying to kill him and disappearing. Harry knew from Hagrid that the house had been destroyed and he had rescued baby Harry from the rubble.

"Not much here, is there?" Harry muttered.

"There were no other witnesses, except you, Harry. Most of what is here is just what they think happened." Hermione whispered back, Madame Pince eyeing them from her desk.

"Yeah. Here, let's get out of here." Harry handed her some of the books, which they returned to the shelves.

Walking out, Harry led the way back to Gryffindor Tower, but headed towards Remus' chambers instead of the common room. His godfather answered their knock at once and ushered them into the small sitting room with 2 armchairs placed in front of the merrily burning fire. Harry took the closest chair with Hermione perching on the arm, while Remus settled himself in the chair closest his bedroom.

"Alright, Harry?"

"Frustrated, but yeah, I'm okay."

Lupin smiled at him. "Harry, you are going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what we talked about yesterday morning? Close your eyes, Harry, and think. Add what you know with what you heard when the Dementors came near you, and think of some of those nightmares you've had where you see the flash of green light." Remus leaned toward him. "Remember that you are the only eye witness to what happened that night."

Harry leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Hermione rested her hand on his shoulder in silent support.

"Sirius said that he went that night to check on Wormtail, but he was gone, which made Sirius uneasy. So, Wormtail had already gone to tell Voldemort where we were. My dad saw him first and told my mum to take me and get away, and then Voldemort killed him. Voldemort caught my mum and he told her to step aside, that she didn't need to die. She refused to, kept telling him no, and he killed her. Then Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, but it bounced off me leaving my scar, and back to him, I didn't see what happened to Voldemort after that. Hagrid arrived sometime after that to find the house destroyed, my parents' dead, and me alive. Sirius arrived on his flying motorcycle and wanted to take me, but Hagrid told him that Dumbledore said I had to live with my relatives. Sirius gave him the flying motorcycle to bring me to the Dursleys."

There was silence for a moment and Hermione shifted restlessly. Harry opened his eyes.

"And I know that Sirius took care of ...making arrangements for your mum and dad, tried to find me, but the utmost thing on his mind was to track down Wormtail, as he was the only one that knew Peter was the secret-keeper. You know what happened after that." Remus told them softly.

"Where were you that night, Remus?"

Remus ran his hand through his hair. "In London, on a mission for the Order. I didn't know about what happened until late that night." He rubbed his hands over his face. "By the time I got to Godric's Hollow, Sirius was gone, and all I could do was sit and look at what was left of your house."

Harry could hear the pain in the older man's voice, and looked up to see the tears shining in Hermione's eyes. Remus leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, suddenly looking years older. He stared into the fire, watching the dancing flames.

"We both lost the only families that we had that night, Harry, and went through some rough years." Remus looked at him, the grey eyes dark with sorrow. "We were able to have Sirius for awhile, when I never expected to see him again. And we have each other now, along with Hermione, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and our friends."

Hermione moved over to the arm of Remus' chair, and Harry followed, sitting on the other side, his hand resting on his godfather's shoulder. They sat there in silence for several minutes, before Remus shooed them off to do homework.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next few days passed quickly, and on Wednesday afternoon, Harry went up to the Room of Requirement early, having skipped lunch. He settled in to the silk cushions that appeared for his special lessons, as well as the DA meetings and closed his eyes as he prepared to practice Occlumency. Smoothing the walls he had erected in his mind, he sealed it off, and filled his mind with happy, loving thoughts of his parents and Sirius.

'Harry.' The soft husky voice of Sirius Black unfurled in his mind.

Harry once again found himself in the circular stone chamber in the Department of Mysteries, on a raised stone dais set in the centre of the middle, the ancient stone archway at one end, its tattered black veil stirring slightly to a non-existent breeze.

'Hello, Sirius.' He sat on the dais next to the archway.

'How are you? And Remus? And everybody else?'

'Harry smiled. 'Everyone is just fine, Sirius, although it did take me a week to shake off the effects of that curse Voldemort hit me with, but I am fine now.'

'I'm glad to hear that, Harry. Dumbledore is holding up alright?'

'Yes, he and Remus are still teaching me advanced magical technique two afternoons a week, between my regular classes.'

'Should I ask how you're doing in Potions?' There was a grin in his godfather's voice.

Harry smiled, as he knew Sirius was thinking of Snape hanging upside down in the Gryffindor common room. 'We had some words the first week of term.' Harry said carefully.

'Oh, do tell?'

'Well, I had a bit of trouble sleeping that first week, Snape thought I was being arrogant when I was just exhausted, and, um, I sort of screamed at him.' Harry mumbled.

'You screamed at Severus Snape and lived?' Sirius' voice was disbelieving.

'Yeah, then promptly collapsed at his feet when Voldemort had a temper tantrum. It was humiliating!' Harry grumbled.

Sirius laughed his sharp bark of a laugh, and Harry laughed in sheer delight at just hearing it.

'Has Snape given you any problems since then, Harry?'

'No, he pretty much ignores me, which I don't mind at all.'

'Good, the greasy git!'

Harry laughed again. 'Oh, and Ron seems to have finally noticed Hermione.'

Sirius smirked. 'Have you noticed Ginny yet?'

'Oh, yeah.' Harry said enthusiastically, which caused Sirius to laugh again.

Harry sat on the cold stone, the smile fading from his face.

'What's wrong, Harry?' Sirius asked quietly.

'Today is Halloween, Sirius.' Harry said simply, and Sirius was silent. 'Remus was talking about it the other day, and he didn't realize that I didn't know...'

'Oh Harry, I am sorry! I forgot how little you were told.'

'I know, that was what Remus said too, and its okay, Sirius, I never thought to ask either.'

'Well, I don't think that Lily and James would want you to still be mourning them fifteen years later, Harry.' Sirius said softly.

'Do you think they would like me, now I mean, um, the way I am...'

'Harry, your parents would be very proud of you, proud of what you have done, and never doubt that they have always loved you!' Sirius was firm. 'And you are to go and have a good time at the feast, alright.'

'Yes, Sirius.' Harry smiled.

'And give Remus a hug for me, will you, as it sounds like he might need one.' Sirius' voice faded.

Opening his eyes, Harry found both Remus and Professor Dumbledore standing over him. Smiling he stood and gave Remus a swift hug. 'From Sirius, he thought you might need one today.'

Remus returned the hug with a smile and Harry turned to find Dumbledore watching him with that piercing gaze.

'We were talking about it being Halloween, Professor, about what happened fifteen years ago.' Harry met the light blue eyes, sadness lurking in his emerald depths.

'Remus mentioned your conversation to me, Harry, and it made me realize how little you know of your own heritage, and for that I am sorry.' Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Some day, I would like to visit Godric's Hollow, sir.' Harry told him.

'You will, Harry, you will.' Dumbledore told him. 'In the meantime, I expect you at the feast tonight, as I am sure your parents would have wanted.'

'Sirius said the same thing, and we will both be there.' Harry said as he met the eyes of his godfather.

Harry met Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room after classes. Ginny and Hermione both gave him hugs.

'Alright, mate?' Ron asked as he took possession of Hermione's hand.

'Yeah, I'm okay.' Harry replied as he took hold of Ginny's hand.

'Then let's go.' Ron led the way down to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was aglow with floating candles, thousands of lit carved candles of every size, resting on every available surface. Live bats flitted about the room, some walls black with them. The enchanted ceiling showed thousands of diamond like stars sparkling in the cold moonless sky. Orange steamers hung behind the staff table, danced up and down of their own volition. Every ghost in the castle seemed to be there, gliding soundlessly over the tables.

Sliding in to their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked with pleasure at the decorations. Excited conversations could be heard all around them, but Harry was content to sit quietly, Ginny's hand locked firmly in his. Hagrid clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and would have knocked him flat if Ginny hadn't held on to him. Remus walked by behind him, with a subdued smile. Professor McGonagall stopped behind Harry with a hand on his shoulder, and leaned over him.

'Alright, Harry?' She asked, her eyes bright.

Harry was reminded again that he wasn't the only person who had loved his parents, and smiled at her. 'Yes, thanks, Professor.'

McGonagall patted his shoulder and walked toward the staff table. Following her movement, Harry saw that Professor Dumbledore had just come in too. Everyone was there now, and as the Headmaster sat down, every manner of delicious food appeared. Roast beef with Yorkshire pudding, roasted potatoes, runner beans, squash, breads, and flagons of milk and pumpkin juice.

For a long time, the only sounds were those of forks and knifes hitting the golden plates, and the rattle of serving dishes. As dinner was finished, great puddings of every kind appeared, along with pumpkin pasties and pumpkin pies. Harry ate as mush as he could stomach, and felt himself under the scrutiny of several pairs of eyes, the closest pair belonging to Hermione. Pushing his plate away, Harry ignored her stern gaze, and was content to watch Ron attack a treacle tart.

A throb of pain shot through the lightening bolt scar and a shiver of apprehension ran down Harry's spine. He shot a look at the top table, but Remus was in conversation with the Headmaster. Another searing jolt brought Harry to his feet, and he did not fancy giving the entire student body a demonstration of what his scar could do to him. Ginny stood with him, and Harry grabbed her hand. Leaning towards his friends, Harry mouthed, 'scar' at Hermione and headed towards the door with Ginny at his side.

As they stepped into the Entrance Hall, Harry stopped as the pain seared stronger through his head. Rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand, he ran with Ginny up the marble staircase. The pain continued to increase, and by the time they had made it to the first floor landing, Harry found himself leaning on Ginny. Trusting her to lead him in the right direction, Harry focused on sealing his mind. They heard the great oak entry door open, and looking back, Harry could see Kingsley Shacklebolt hurry across the floor towards the Great Hall.

As Kingsley disappeared inside, Remus sprinted up the stairs. 'Harry!'

A lightening bolt of pain split his head as Remus grabbed him, and everything went black. High-pitched cold maniacal laughter echoed through his mind, punctuated by flashed of green light and the shape of a skull with a snake for a tongue. The mad laughter continued as Harry felt him self shaken hard.

'Harry! Stop!'

Harry tried to focus on Remus' voice, the insane laughter dying as he realized it was coming from him. Sickened by the realization, his stomach heaved, and he turned his head, trying to turn away. He could feel himself held protectively, an arm firmly around his chest, and Harry rubbed viciously at his forehead with the heels of both hands.

'It's alright, Harry, calm down. We're in the hospital wing, and no one else is here.'

The calm, steady voice of his godfather washed over him, and Harry took several deep breaths. His head still pounded, his scar continued to sear white-hot, his stomach churning.

'Harry!' The terror in Hermione's voice caught at him as he heard running footsteps. 'Remus, is he all right?'

Long cool fingers nudged Harry's hands away from his forehead, laying across his scar and soothing the fire. Harry forced his eyes open and met the concerned blue eyes peering at him over the top of gold-rimmed half-moon spectacles.

'Dark Mark...they shot the Dark Mark...up over where my parents died, and in London...'

'Also, over Hogsmeade, Harry.' Dumbledore told him grimly. 'Kingsley just told me.'

'But, why?' Harry asked, taking in the pale, shaken faces of his friends, leaning back into Remus' supporting embrace.

'A warning, I believe, to both the wizarding and the muggle worlds.' Dumbledore told them quietly. 'It is also Voldemort's way of scaring people, because he has always thrived on that powerful emotion. This is the start of his new plan, the start of the campaign of fear.'

'What are we going to do, Professor?' Ron asked, an arm looped each around his sister and Hermione.

'We are going to do nothing, Ron, as acknowledging this would be an admission of our fear, and we have already proven that Lord Voldemort can not defeat us here. Hogwarts is safe, but we will have to be watchful, as tonight may have been a signal to all loyal followers to begin that campaign of terror.' Albus Dumbledore looked at the all, his face serious. 'I know that you will watch out for each other, and you may pass this information on to the members of the DA, but I do not want the other students to know.'

'Yes, sir.' Ron murmured for all of them.

Harry lay awake for a long time that night, with the hangings on his 4 poster shut tight, staring into the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The first Saturday of November, dawned grey and threatening, a hint of snow in the bite of the breeze. Ron and Harry had sworn that they were not going to be like Oliver Wood before a game, and instead tried to keep the locker room chat before the game upbeat. They took the field to a roar of the crowd, and the amplified voice of Dean Thomas, who had taken over for after Lee Jordan left.

'And the Gryffindor team takes to the air! Co-Captains Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, seeker and keeper respectively; Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, and Natalie MacDonald, chasers; and beaters, Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke!' He announced their positions so as to avoid having to shout out the names of the Slytherins.

The Slytherins were already in the air, and Madame Hooch blew her whistle after releasing the bludgers and snitch, the quaffle in her hand. She mounted her broom and threw the red ball into play as she took off from the ground.

Harry sailed high over the pitch, watching the play beneath him as he scanned for the glint of gold. The quaffle passed through The Slytherins hands, before Ron blocked their first attempt at a goal and Ginny took it for Gryffindor.

'Weasley passes the quaffle to MacDonald, who is slammed by Slytherin captain Malfoy and drops it. But Bell recovers it and GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!!' Dean was yelling. 'Slytherin in possession. Montague takes the quaffle, passing to Warrington, who passed to Baddock, who passes back to Montague...they approach the goal...Weasley dodges a bludger hit by Crabbe...Montague makes the goal for Slytherin.'

Harry soared overhead, as the quaffle went back and forth, searching for the snitch. Malfoy continued to hover in the midst of the game, slamming into various Gryffindor players. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be doing their best to slam bludgers into Ron or Ginny, whether they had the quaffle or not, clearing intent on hurting. Harry stayed well away from them, concentrating his energies on searching for the snitch. Scoring went back and forth, the Slytherins striking out at Gryffindor players at every opportunity.

Thirty minutes into the game, the score stood at Slytherin 70 and Gryffindor 60, and finally, Harry saw a flash of gold at the base of the Slytherin middle goal post. Taking his Firebolt into a steep angle dive, Harry hurtled toward the ground. The snitch darted up in to the air and off towards the Gryffindor end of the pitch as Malfoy joined the chase, and the crowd erupted. Tuning out the noise, Harry focused on the tiny gold ball as it zipped down the field about fifteen feet off the ground. Malfoy pulled level with Harry but was unable to pass him, and with his left hand started punching at Harry. Dropping below Malfoy, Harry leaned into his broom and gained a precious broom length on the Slytherin. The snitch zigzagged up and then right, with Harry in hot pursuit, Malfoy struggling to get ahead of him. Gripping the Firebolt with his left hand, Harry flattened himself on his broom, and reaching as far as he could, snagged the snitch.

Sitting up, Harry held his right hand up in triumph, grinning ear to ear, still twelve feet off the ground. Above the roar of the crowd, he heard a familiar voice scream his name, and puzzled, turned his head to the left toward the stands, his eyes finding Snape who was on his feet. Just then, the world exploded in a rainbow of agony and everything went black.

The pain in his head was incredible, the side of his face and neck felt stiff. It was too much work to open his eyes, and he felt like he was drifting in a fog. Voices penetrated the edge of his consciousness.

'Any change?'

'No, he's still unconscious.' The soft voice was slightly hoarse. 'I sincerely hope that you are going to do something about Crabbe, you know that was a blatant attack.'

'Yes, I agree, and he has been removed from the team. Malfoy and Goyle have been warned that any similar actions will be dealt with severely.'

'Any idea as to whether Crabbe was put up to this or not, Severus?'

'The Headmaster is under the impression that the three of them were sent back to Hogwarts with instructions to hurt Potter any way they could. The appearance of the Dark Mark may have been the signal to start.'

'What excuse did Crabbe give?'

'He said he had only wanted to scare Potter, to teach him a lesson, as he was such a spoiled...'

'Spoiled, Harry?' The slightly hoarse voice sputtered. 'The boy who was forced to live in a cupboard under the stairs for 10 years, lucky to get scraps to eat, spoiled? The boy who has no memory of ever being held or hugged or kissed by anyone in his life, nor ever having had a birthday or Christmas present, before coming to Hogwarts, SPOILED!'

'Remus! Calm yourself!'

Harry frowned at the agitation in his godfather's voice, but was comforted as he heard Dumbledore's calm tones. The fog in his head made it hard to think, he knew they were talking about him but couldn't grasp why.

'I'm sorry, Professor, I was just shocked I guess. Severus, have you any idea what Harry's life was like growing up?'

'I had imagined that he was cosseted and coddled, what with the Potter wealth and his fame.'

'You could not be further from the truth, Severus. He was an indentured servant, taken grudgingly by his mother's relatives, told his parents had died in a car crash, given hand-me-down clothes, and used as a punching bag by his cousin. And that is just what little he has told Ron and Hermione. Sirius, Albus and I all believe that he was also starved and neglected, how he learnt to walk and talk I don't know, his Aunt and Uncle would certainly have never bothered to teach him. He didn't even know he was a wizard until Hagrid found him on his eleventh birthday!'

'Severus, I thought you had found this out when you gave Harry Occlumency lessons last June.'

'No, Headmaster, he never explained the memories I witnessed, I assumed they were his worst memories, those of being bullied by his cousin.'

'No Severus, they were the memories which Harry has more of than anything else. He was an easy target because his memories are so cutting, so desperately sad. It would have been difficult for Harry to think of a memory which did not make him vulnerable.'

Harry decided he didn't want anyone talking about him like he wasn't there, and tried to force his eyes open, but they didn't want to cooperate. He lifted his hand towards the voices, knowing his godfather was close.

'Rem...' His throat wasn't cooperating either, it seemed.

His hand was grasped firmly and he felt the bed give by his leg. 'Harry?' Remus' voice was soft and gentle. 'How do you feel?'

'What...hap...' Harry's throat was dry and scratchy, and another set of hands gently held a goblet to his lips, careful not to move his head.

'Take a sip, Harry, you'll feel better.'

Harry obediently took a mouthful of liquid and swallowed. Cool water slid down his throat. 'What happened?' He asked, managing to open his eyes a slit. He could see shadows, the glow of a torch flickering somewhere, and the blurry outline of his godfather. The pounding in his head became more pronounced as he tried to turn toward the shape he knew was Professor Dumbledore standing beside the bed. A third dark figure stood near the foot of the bed.

'It's alright, son, don't try to move.' He felt Remus lean over his legs, bracing his hand along Harry's hip. 'You were hit in the head by a late bludger. Do you remember the game?'

Harry tried to think around the throbbing that seemed to be concentrated along the right side of his head. He felt the cool, long fingers of his Headmaster brush his forehead, and tried to smile. 'I remember catching the snitch, and we won the game. And then...' He struggled to remember, his eyes trying to focus on his godfather's pale face.

'After you caught the snitch, a bludger hit you in the head before you could land. Luckily, you turned your head at the last minute and took a glancing blow instead of a solid impact.' Remus leaned closer as he spoke, still gripping Harry's hand.

Harry licked his lips, there was something else, and he frowned in concentration. 'I heard someone call my name from the stands. It was... Professor Snape. I turned to look for him in the crowd.'

There was a gasp from the end of the bed. 'How did you ever hear that over the crowd?' Snape's astonished voice came from the foot of the bed.

Harry made the mistake of trying to lift his head, and moaned as pain exploded in it. Closing his eyes tightly he could see flashes of colour in the darkness, as Dumbledore cupped his hand across his forehead, and Remus' hands braced themselves on his shoulders.

'Harry, if you insist on moving, I am afraid I will be forced to use restraints to protect you. Just the slightest movement is going to cost you a tremendous amount of pain. If you stay very still, you should be alright.' Albus Dumbledore told him gently. 'You took a blow to your head and neck, and then fell about ten feet to the ground. Madame Pompfrey was not very happy when she saw you, but says you should be fine in a few days.'

Harry swallowed and attempted a grin. 'Why is it always my head?' He whispered as he opened his eyes. 'What time is it?'

Remus let go of his shoulders and chuckled as he sat back up, his hand resting on Harry's knee. 'It's dinner time, Harry, you've been out all afternoon.'

Madame Pompfery came bustling in, and spent several minutes fussing over Harry, before holding a goblet of familiar dark blue potion to his lips. Harry drank dutifully, his head pounding and closed his eyes.

'Alright, I want everyone out, he needs to rest now.' The nurse told them.

'I am not leaving. Remus said quietly, still sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry reached out a hand again, which his godfather took firmly in his warm grasp.

Albus Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'It's fine, Poppy, I agree with Remus that someone needs to be stay with Harry, all things considered. I promise we will not disturb him, or get in the way of your duties.'

Madame Pompfery left the bedside muttering under her breath, pushing curtains around the bed to give them a little privacy. Harry closed his eyes, the blurriness of his vision without his glasses bothered them. He felt safe and secure, his hand firmly held by his godfather.

'I don't think Harry should be left alone, Professor, not after what happened this morning. I will just stay here with him.' Remus said in a low voice.

'You need to eat, Remus, and get a bit of rest at some point.' Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

'I will relieve Lupin, Headmaster.' Snape's voice was equally quiet.

'Thank you, Severus. I will arrange to have some food brought up for you, Remus. I will come back in the morning and sit with Harry for awhile then.'

Harry drifted off, hearing the voices continue to speak quietly, but too tired to try and listen. Soft blackness engulfed him and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was dark when Harry opened his eyes, the only dim light coming from somewhere on the other side of the privacy curtains. He could just make out a figure standing next to the bed, a blurred outline in black. A jolt of apprehension hit him, it wasn't Remus or Dumbledore standing there, and his mind flashed back to the conversation he had heard as he went to sleep. His head throbbed painfully, but his mind seemed clear, and Harry tried to turn toward the nightstand where he knew his glasses and wand would be. He slipped off the pillows that propped him up, and the wave of pain that hit him was so severe it took his breath away.

'Potter!'

Harry cringed from the sharp tone of voice, trying to pull back from the hands that caught at him. Panic rose in the back of his throat, but Harry struggled to think clearly, knowing he had to get to his wand, fighting against the restraining grasp.

'Harry, it's alright, you are safe. Please, relax and let me get you back on the pillows.' The hands grasped his shoulders and held him still, letting the calm, quiet voice seep in to his consciousness.

'Professor Snape?' Harry asked astounded as he clutched at the hands that steadied him, his head spinning painfully. 'Remus...'

'Was exhausted, Harry, and is asleep in the bed right outside the curtains.' Snape told him quietly, as he manoeuvred Harry back up on to the pillows.

'Why...help...? You hate me.' The whispered words spilled out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them, the pounding in his head almost unbearable.

He felt the bed give as Snape sat next to him, and his glasses materialized in front of him. Harry took them with muttered thanks and eased them on to his head. A bandage covered his right temple, and the right side of his head was very sore. The man sitting next to him came into focus, and held a goblet out to Harry. Harry reached for it, but found that his hands were shaking too hard to hold it. Embarrassment flooded through him as Snape steadied the goblet so Harry could sip some water. Handing back the goblet, Harry sank back into the pillows, his eyes following every motion the older man made.

'Really, Mister Potter, I am not going to bite you.' Severus Snape sighed. 'I do not hate you, contrary to what you might believe. Although I will admit, that there has been past...friction, and I may have been rash in my initial assessment of you.'

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to what Snape seemed to be trying to say, but was saved the need as his stomach rumbling loudly. Snape looked at him quizzically for a moment.

'Accio tray.' Snape muttered and a small oval tray flew from a nearby table, and Harry was relieved to see fruit and sandwiches on it, as he was not about to let Snape feed him.

'What time is it?' Harry asked as he accepted a sandwich, taking a small bite. The right side of his face hurt when he chewed, and he swallowed quickly.

'It is almost dawn Sunday morning. Potter, you are not eating.'

'Hurts to chew, but its okay.' Harry told Snape quickly, as the Potions Master took the sandwich from his unresisting hand. 'I'm fine.'

Snape turned toward the tray he'd placed on the bedside chair, poured something from a flagon, muttering. Turning back, he pressed what felt like a small stick into Harry's hand, wrapping his fingers around it.

'Try that, Potter.'

Harry brought it tentatively to his mouth and after a hesitant taste, found that it was a sweet ice-lolly that tasted like pumpkin juice. He sucked on it eagerly, the coolness felt good going down his parched throat.

Several minutes later, Harry handed back the stick to Snape, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, studying him intently. 'Thank you, sir.'

Harry closed his eyes against the scrutiny, uneasy about the presence of the man who had gone out of his way to loathe him for the past five years. Snape had always hated him, merely for his resemblance to his father, and Harry was not sure that he could accept anything else from the man. Weary, sleep overtook him again.

Light flooded the hospital wing when Harry opened his eyes next. He closed them quickly, the light harsh on his blurry eyes. Cautiously, he opened them a little at a time, being careful not to move his head. Glancing around, he was surprised that no one was with him.

'Accio glasses. Accio wand.' He thought, and both his glasses and his wand flew into his hand. Slipping on his glasses, he was glad to see the room come into focus.

'Well done, Harry.' Professor Dumbledore's voice sounded to his right, and a figure moved into Harry's limited line of sight. Cool fingers brushed the hair back from his forehead, as the Headmaster, clad in sapphire blue robes, moved to sit on the right side of the bed. 'How are you feeling this morning?'

Harry sat quietly for a moment, assessing. 'My head isn't pounded quite as badly as last night, Professor.'

'Professor Snape said that you only had some pumpkin juice during the night, Harry.' Dumbledore's light blue eyes were concerned as they peered at him. 'He was of the impression that the soreness of your jaw made chewing painfully.'

'Yes. Sir, a little.' Harry told him. 'Is Remus okay'?

'Yes, yes, fine, Harry. He should be back any moment, as I sent him down to breakfast.' Dumbledore looked at him intently, the piercing look that Harry felt could see into his soul. 'You must be very careful, Harry, as you realize that Voldemort would do anything to get you in his hands.' He said quietly. My intent is not to scare you, but to make you more aware of what's around you. The Death Mark over Hogsmeade in particular is a sign that Voldemort has his eye on us.'

Harry met the concerned blue eyes. 'Yes, sir, I will be, but I never expected this thing with Crabbe, it was a surprise.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'Yes, and Professor Snape has addressed all of Slytherin House, as any other assault on you or any other student will be grounds for immediate expulsion, without exception.'

'What about the Hogsmeade weekends, Professor?' Harry asked. 'Couldn't that be dangerous?'

'I am reluctant to let students go to the village after what happened on Halloween.' Dumbledore agreed. 'Especially with the possibility of someone coming back under the Imperious Curse.'

The curtain was pulled back and Remus appeared with a small tray of food, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. A delighted smile lit Harry's face, and he slowly ate the porridge and scrambled eggs his godfather brought him as he listened to his friends chatter on about the bludgers hit and chaos that followed. Remus stood beside the bed, his hand resting lightly on Harry's shoulder as he watched, and Professor Dumbledore watched with a twinkle in his eye.

Madame Pompfery kept Harry for three more days before proclaiming him recovered enough to return to the dormitory and classes. She banned him from any Quidditch practice for another week. Harry was so glad to be back in his own four-poster, which he did not even complain about all the homework piled up waiting for him.

November passed swiftly into December without any further incidents, But Harry's scar continued to prickle and ache daily. The weather turned cold and winter laid a thick mantle of glistening white snow over the turrets and towers of the castle, covering the Hogwarts grounds. Hufflepuff lost a rousing Quidditch match to Ravenclaw just at the end of November, and Slytherin smashed Ravenclaw just before the start of Christmas holidays.

Most students were going home for Christmas, parents being nervous after learning of the Dark Marks appearance so close by at Halloween. There had been no other outward signs of Voldemort's activities, but the Daily Prophet had begun to report the disappearances of witches and wizards who had denied they were the Dark Lord's supporters last time. It was unknown whether they had gone to rejoin his Death Eaters, or were being killed for revenge, as no bodies were found.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were almost always together, attending the same classes for the most part. Ginny was a frequent fourth in their group, outside of class. Members of the DA had been made aware of the potential threat to Harry by other students, making sure that there was always someone with him and the others. The group quickly fell into the habit of staying together, whether in their own Houses, or collectively studying in the library. This seemed to promote good inter-house relationships between the three Houses represented, which seemed to please Dumbledore.

Classes had become progressively harder for the fifth and sixth years. Ginny had her hands full with the pre-OWL homework given, and the rest were buried in pre-NEWT studies. Transfiguration had begun to study Animagi; Charms was working on Fidelius theory; and Herbology trying to grow gillyweed and monksford. Harry's head felt like there was just too much information being crammed in. Potions was at least hands on, with Professor Snape almost being civil to them as they were assigned to brew various medical and healing potions to restock the hospital wing for Madame Pompfery. Snape had not changed since the incident in the hospital that Harry could see, still the sneering, snarling Potions Master, but he had stopped actively persecuting him. Only in Defence Against the Dark Arts was Harry confident in his progress.

The Wednesday before Christmas holidays, Remus stopped Harry on the way out of lunch, and sent him up to the dormitory to change into muggle clothing and get his invisibility cloak. Curious, Harry ran up, changed, grabbed his cloak, and met Remus back in the Entrance Hall. Without speaking, Harry followed his godfather up to the Headmaster's office.

'Chocolate Frog.' Remus said to the gargoyle guarding the entrance and it sprang aside immediately.

Harry was surprised to see Severus Snape, dressing in a travelling cloak, already in the office, speaking to Albus Dumbledore is a low voice.

'Good afternoon, Harry.' Dumbledore greeted him warmly, his rich scarlet robes embroidered with gold Phoenixes. Remus stepped over and said something to Snape, Dumbledore turned back to them.

Fawkes the Phoenix sat on his perch behind the door, blinking at him serenely, and Harry moved towards the bird.

'Hello, Fawkes.' Harry said softly to the scarlet and gold bird, and Fawkes bowed his head, allowing Harry to stroke him.

'Harry.' Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. 'I have something I would like you to do today.'

Harry smiled up into the light blue eyes. 'Yes, sir?'

'I am sending you to Grimmauld Place with Remus and Professor Snape. I would like you to practice Apparating and Disapparating, as I taught you this summer.' Dumbledore's eyes grew serious behind the half-moon spectacles. 'Then I would like you to make a trip to Diagon Alley.'

'Diagon Alley?' Harry looked at him puzzled.

'Yes, Harry, which I realize is a risk, but in the past week all of the known Death Eaters that were being watched have disappeared, and the Order is concerned that Voldemort may be planning something. The last time any of them were seen, they were in London, and if word leaked out that you were spotted in Diagon Alley, it may draw some of them out into the open.' The blue eyes were concerned. 'I am aware of the danger I am asking you to place yourself in, Harry, both physically and what you will suffer when Voldemort finds out.' He searched Harry's emerald eyes. 'You do not have to do this, Harry, if you do not want to.'

Harry smiled, his eyes sparkling. 'Can I buy a couple of Christmas presents?'

Dumbledore chuckled and patted his shoulder. 'If you can do so quickly and safely, with Remus or Severus approving it, I image you can. I would like you to make several brief appearances, using a combination of your invisibility cloak and the disappearing magic. You must not stay in one place for more than a few moments, and you understand why, of course?'

'Yeah, don't want Voldemort popping in on us unexpectedly.' Harry agreed.

The Headmaster turned Harry to face him, a hand on each shoulder, the clear blue eyes piercing the emerald green. 'You are not to go anywhere without Remus or Severus at your side. There will be members of the Order of the Phoenix in the area, but you must not acknowledge them, or go with them or anyone else for any reason. I know that you trust Remus, but you must also trust Professor Snape with your life. Can you do that, Harry?'

Harry looked into the searching blue depths, thinking back over the last few months and his encounters with Snape. He knew that he might not like the man very much, but he did trust him.

'Yes, Professor, I can.' Harry responded sincerely, carefully not looking at the Potions Master.

Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder and nodded, a smile lighting his face. Reaching to Harry's right, he picked up an old black kettle from a small table.

'Portus'

The kettle glowed blue and trembled for a second. Dumbledore handed the kettle to Remus. 'Gentlemen, good luck.'

Harry gripped his cloak and put a hand on the kettle with the other two men. The familiar sensation of a hook jerking him from behind his navel, and then they were spinning.

The kitchen of twelve Grimmauld Place appeared in front of him and Harry stumbled, grabbing at Remus to steady himself. Molly Weasley jumped up from the table with a cry.

'Harry!' Engulfing him in a great hug.

''Lo, Mrs. Weasley.' Harry mumbled into her shoulder. She pushed him to arms length and ran a critical eye over him.

'Remus, he isn't eating enough.'

'Yes, Molly.'

'And he looks peaky.'

'Yes, Molly.'

'And...'

'Yes, Molly.' Remus gently pried Harry away from her, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. 'We really must get started, Molly.'

Muttering under her breath, Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen, closing the door behind her. Remus turned back to Harry, who saw that Snape was a silent presence next to the table.

'Alright, Harry, I want you to Apparate up to the drawing room and then back down here.'

Harry nodded, visualizing the room, Disapperated. Arriving in the dim empty room, Harry felt a pang of grief as he glanced, remembering Sirius. He closed his eyes and Apparated back to the kitchen.

Snape was now sitting at the table, as Remus stood by the fireplace. Harry practiced twice more at Remus' direction.

'Well done, Harry, now, let me see you appear and disappear, please.'

Harry handed Remus the invisibility cloak that he had been carrying, took out his wand, and twirled. Disappearing, he reappeared at the foot of the stairs; disappeared and reappeared near the dresser. Harry twirled again, and reappeared behind Snape, causing the Potions Master to jump.

'Sorry, Professor.' Harry said quickly, Snape staring at him.

'I am impressed, Potter.' Snape said in a level voice. 'There are not many who are able to achieve that.'

'Yes, very good, Harry.' Remus walked over. 'How do you feel? Do you want to practice more?'

'I'm okay, Remus.' Harry said quietly. Sitting down in the chair next to Snape, he put his wand away.

'All right then, we are going to Apparate to the back store of Fred and George's shop, and we will leave together with Harry under the cloak. We need to go to the Apothecary, and where did you want to go, Harry?'

Harry's face went red. 'Uh, the jewellery shop and the clothing shop.'

Remus smiled faintly. 'So we'll start at the clothing place, where Severus will take the cloak for moving on to the Apothecary, and then the jeweller. Does that sound agreeable, Severus?' He handed Harry back his cloak.

'I believe so, Remus, as that makes at least one of us invisible at all times, which should confuse anyone watching.' Snape stood up.

'Alright, then, if we are ready, I will Apparate first, give it a minute, and then both of you can Apparate in.'

Harry stood and watched as Remus Disapperated. Gathering his cloak, he waited stiffly for Snape to give the go-ahead.

'Relax, Potter, I am not going to attack you.'

Harry was finding it difficult to relax in the man's presence.

'Time to go, Harry.'

Harry started and looked up at Snape, puzzled.

'I do not think you want me calling you 'Potter' all afternoon, in the middle of Diagon Alley. Ready?'

At Snape's signal, they Apparated to the back room of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Remus looked relieved, Fred and George practically knocked Harry over with their greeting.

'You guys must be doing great, you look fabulous!' Harry said as the two pounded him on the back. Pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket, he handed it to Fred. 'I was going to send this up to you tomorrow, can you take care of these for me, for Christmas?'

'Of course, mate, no problem!' They both beamed at him, dressed in identical purple jumpers and jeans.

'Harry, best put on your cloak.' Remus called from the doorway to the shop.

Harry disappeared under the cloak, and walked between Snape and Lupin moving leisurely toward the clothing shop. Standing behind his companions, Harry took off the cloak and quickly passed it to Snape. Harry entered the store, and saw immediately what he was looking for. Walking over to the sock, he quickly picked out two pairs of thick woolly socks in Gryffindor colours, and grabbed a glowing chartreuse scarf that he was sure Dobby would love. Paying for the items, Harry preceded Remus to the doorway. Stepping outside, he immediately began to twirl and disappeared. Reappearing in the doorway to the Apothecary, he ducked quickly inside.


End file.
